Electricity
by black-hearted-criminal
Summary: When Itachi meets a long lost relative, could love possibly be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Electricity

Chapter One

It was strange. He couldn't understand it. And he didn't like not understanding things. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he couldn't get her out of his head. He groaned and dragged his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Why her? Of all the female ninjas in the Akatsuki HQ, why her? And of all females, it had to be one who thought his brother was adorable. 'A cute Chibi' were her exact words. Cute?! The time when Sasuke became _cute_ he'd kill himself. He growled and flung himself onto his bed, setting about repainting his chipped nails.

"Itachi-kun!"

_No… _He thought to himself. _Anyone but her, I won't be able to control myself much longer…_ He turned around, and it was her.

"Kairi-chan." He acknowledged her presence, hoping she'd leave him be, but she decided to tag along beside him. They walked along in silence for a while before he couldn't stand it any longer.

"What the fuck do you want Kairi?"

"Leader-sama wants to talk to you." She replied cheerfully. He glared at her, his eyes narrowing to slits, but the glares just bounced off her as she strode beside him.

"And you didn't tell me before because…"

"…It's fun to annoy you." She finished, laughing at the barely controlled irritation on his face. Her forehead protector glinted in the light as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. The symbol of the Hidden Village of Mist clearly visible, even in the dim light.

"Come Itachi-kun. You know how impatient he gets when he's kept waiting."

Itachi grunted in reply, following her towards his rooms, trying to restrain his eyes from trailing any lower than her shoulders.

"You are going on a mission. Both of you."

Two identically blank faces glared back at him.

"Anything to say?"

"No." The replies came simultaneously.

"Good. You leave in two hours. Go pack. Dismissed."

Itachi waited until they were out of earshot of the room.

"How much did you influence his decision to put the two of us together?"

Kairi shot him a glare, her eyes changing colour briefly.

"I didn't. I knew nothing of it til he told us back there."

Itachi snorted.

"Of course. You better not annoy me. I've got to put up with you the entire mission."

Beside him he heard her splutter in rage.

"Me, annoy you? You, Uchiha Itachi? The one who lords himself over everyone else as he is the Sharingan user and one of the two remaining members of the Uchiha clan? Oh no. You better keep your eyes and words to yourself. My temper and patience with males has its limits." She turned and strode off to her rooms to gather her things.

_She is extraordinarily beautiful when she's angry. _Itachi thought, and made a mental note to piss her off more often. Not that he needed an excuse to. He smirked to himself. He did that easily. He opened the door to his room, grabbed his backpack and started gathering his things.

"Hurry up." She snapped irritably.

"I'm walking." He said calmly "What more do you want?"

"You to keep up." Came the sharp reply.

"I am." He smirked. She glared at him, red momentarily bleeding into ice blue.

"The Sharingan really doesn't suit you." Itachi sighed.

"I'm not the only one."

"I've always wondered how you can use it when you're not a Uchiha."

She turned to face him head on, glaring at his usual blank expression. He watched her calmly, as ice blue ices scrutinised him.

"There's a lot of intriguing things about me she said before she turned on her heel and strode on. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to get far if you insist on despising me."

"I don't." Came the curt answer. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You had me fooled."

She said nothing, walking on, but he saw her tense slightly. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he continued walking.

_There's something she's not letting on. _Itachi watched her closely, letting his thoughts ponder over her strange actions. _She's never been this hostile and, withdrawn. I'll just have to keep an eye out for her. She'll probably let her mind wander._ He sighed quietly, adjusted his backpack and lengthened his stride to keep up with her swift pace. Glancing at the lengthening shadows and fading light he noted the sun was setting.

"Let's find a place to camp." He said, putting on a burst of speed to walk alongside her. She nodded in reply, and glanced around.

"There's a stream to your left. There's a clearing a little way beyond it."

Itachi nodded his, once again wondering how she knew these things. He turned into the trees, crossed the stream and found the clearing she had spoken of.

"Fire or tent?" He questioned smoothly, dumping his pack on the ground.

"Tent." She replied, following suit. Itachi grunted.

"Which means I have to find wood."

She grinned at him, her sour mood momentarily forgotten.

"Hai. Off you go."

Itachi rolled his eyes, heading off to find enough wood for the night.

He wandered aimlessly, clearing his mind and thinking,

_How to get it out of her?_ He pondered, amused by his line of thoughts. _I think of nothing else these days. Just her. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. _He stopped in his walking and leant against a tree, considering it. He absently twisted Shu on his finger, watching as the red gem caught the light. How long he stood there watching his ring catch the light, he didn't know, but one thought flitted through his mind. _Wood._ With a slight scowl, before his usual blank expression took over, he headed off to find some dead wood.

_Where the heck is he? _She had long since assembled the tent and the temperature was starting to drop. She wrapped her cloak around her and decided to sulk and he wasn't going to bring her out of it. She heard him approaching and pulled her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them, scowling. He said nothing as he built and lit the fire, then sat beside her.

"Why?"

Kairi hadn't expected the question and shot him an inquisitive look, once again forgetting her bad mood. He was staring into the heart of the fire, the light reflected by scarlet eyes.

"Why what?"

He didn't look at her.

"Why did you join Akatsuki?"

"I had no choice really. I wasn't accepted in Kiri what about you?"

He shrugged.

"Boredom. I needed something to challenge me."

"Does it?"

"On occasions."

They returned to silence, staring at the fire.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Itachi sighed.

"Konoha."

"Hn."

"Yes 'hn' or no 'hn?"

"Yes."

"Uhuh."

Silence again.

"Did you have anyone special in Mist?"

"Talkative tonight." Kairi smirked at the now glaring Uchiha.

"Answer the damn question."

"Anyone special in Kiri? No. My father was very picky about who was brought into our bloodline."

Itachi shot her a curious glance.

"Which clan are you from then?"

Kairi looked him straight in the eyes before answering.

"The Uchiha clan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Itachi couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"What?! How?!" he managed to splutter eventually. Kairi watched him calmly.

"My family split from the main clan many years ago, before even our great-grandparents were born. They relocated to Mist. They set up their family home there. Although Konoha classed the adults as missing-nin, the children born in Kiri earned the right to train as ninjas in their new home. We kept the clan name and traditions and the Sharingan continued to be passed on to certain individuals."

Itachi continued to stare at her, looking as if he was going to pass out.

"So… We're related?"

"Extremely distantly." Kairi laughed.

"I just can't get my head round it. I thought Sasuke and I were the only ones…"

"Two of four."

"Four!"

"Hai. I have a brother. He's three years older then me."

Silence reigned in the clearing, as he stared at the fire in disbelief.

"I'm going for a walk." Itachi finally grunted, standing up and striding off.

_Typical male reaction. _Kairi smiled as she watched him go, before hooking her pack over to her and rummaging around for something to eat.

"I think you took it pretty well." Kairi smirked at the blank look on his face. "Considering the circumstances. You kill your clan, leave your village, several years later you come across another relative and find out part of your family moved to Mist."

Itachi just continued walking, deciding not to play her game. They hadn't been on the move long, but he was already wishing he had another partner.

"Do you have to talk so much?" he demanded, shooting her a glare.

"I don't usually. I just have my moments."

"Hn."

Kairi smirked and decided to shut up before he seriously hurt her. They progressed in silence, Kairi fiddling absently with her cloak. Itachi frowned to himself, tilting his head forwards so his hair masked him.

_She's so different to me. Not like a Uchiha at all. She's… hyper and talkative. She doesn't control herself. She's the opposite of me._ His scowl deepened, before it lifted suddenly. _But it feels so right around her…_

"You know what they say," Kairi's voice interfered with his line of thought.

"What who says?" Itachi replied, forcing himself to keep his voice level.

"Everyone. Opposites attract."

Itachi stared at her, but her face was devoid of any emotions or thoughts.

"But then again, I may not be that different to you. Well, not as different as you think." She offered him a lop-sided smile and continued walking.

"How do you know my thoughts?" Itachi asked, keeping up beside her.

"I don't know." She replied calmly. "All I know is that I do. I hear them as clearly as I hear you. It's saved my backside more times then I care to remember."

"So you have an ability, but you have no idea how you use it?"

"Hai." She sighed. She dragged a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"That's… impossible." Itachi mused, "Surely you know how to…"

"I don't." Kairi interrupted. "Get the point. I don't. Know. End of. Subject gone." Her eyes scoured the sky, and Itachi noticed that they were scarlet with the Sharingan.

"Touchy subject?" Itachi smirked. She glared at him.

"Shut up." She growled. His smirk widened until it was almost a grin.

"As you command Kairi-san."

"I don't care. If I say we move we move. Your job is to escort me, and my word goes." His voice was panicky.

"As you wish. Let us go then."

Even with his back to them, he could tell whom that voice belonged to.

"Hatake Kakashi." Itachi growled.

"The copy-cat ninja?" Kairi quizzed, shooting him a smirk.

"Hai. But Kakashi has only one Sharingan eye."

"He had it transplanted didn't he?"

"Hai. Sasuke is there too. He can probably use his Sharingan by now."

"He is young." Kairi replied. "He has not the experience to use it effectively."

"Just be careful." Itachi sighed. "We are observing and then killing the mark. The others are not to be harmed too much."

Kairi grunted.

"Takes the fun out of it." She grouched. Itachi shook his head in barely concealed amusement and she grinned at him. They continued watching the group through the trees.

"Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi. They do put weird teams together now…" Itachi chuckled. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Unlike you to show emotion 'Tachi. Are you feeling well?"

"Perfect." The dark glint in his eyes made Kairi smile.

"Ah, there's the Itachi I know." She grinned at him. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Itachi smirked. Keeping to their tree cover, they followed Team 7 as they continued on their way.

Sasuke was uncomfortable. He didn't like the prickling feeling on the back of his neck. Like he was being watched.

"Kakashi-sensei." He called quietly. His sensei was immediately beside him.

"Hai?"

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Hmm. I've had it for quite a while. Keep your eyes open, if they want to attack they'd have done it already."

Sasuke nodded, peering into the trees. He could have sworn he saw a flash of scarlet before the shadows swallowed everything again. He shook himself and hurried on to catch up to the others.

"Careful." Itachi hissed. "He's get better eyesight then you'd think."

Kairi, pinned beneath him, growled softly.

"Get off me."

"You almost gave us away." Itachi let her up anyway; she'd probably damage him in any way possible to save her hair.

"Bastard." She grunted sitting up, twisting Mizu back round to its rightful position on her little finger. He ignored her, watching them out of sight.

"They've picked up on the fact they're being followed."

"Well done baka. You've just noticed?" She now ignored his glares and stood, brushing dust off her cloak and adjusting the high collar.

"We should take the mark out soon. Before they get too close to the next village."

"Getting worried?"

"I'm just sensible." Itachi growled. "I pity whoever got to work with you last and who gets to work with you next."

"Aww, you don't want to keep me then." She grinned at him and stepped out onto the path. "Don't look at me like that."

Itachi showed no sign that he'd heard her and walked past her. Rolling her eyes, Kairi followed him.

"No! No you can't!"

"One, we can and we are. Two it will be all the more painful if you yell and attract attention."

That remark brought the flowing pleas to a halt.

"But we're still going to kill you."

The blade flashed briefly before it was seated deep in the man's chest. Kairi grunted in satisfaction, pulling it from his chest and returning it to the pouch with the others. She glanced up at Itachi who was watching out for any of Team 7.

"Happy?"

"Hn." Came the expected reply. Kairi sighed softly and joined him at his post in a tree. She could quite easily see into the camp and see the three younger members of the team.

"Where's Kakashi?" she murmured. She felt rather than saw Itachi shrug.

"I'm going to look around. Make yourself look inconspicuous Kai. If they bump into you accidentally you might not give us away."

She snorted in reply.

"I've never given us away before."

"Almost." Itachi growled and vanished. Kairi sighed.

"Inconspicuous. Great."

"He's been a long time." Sasuke paced the clearing impatiently.

"Who? Kakashi?" Naruto asked, looking up from his ramen briefly.

"No baka. Our _client _who hasn't given us his name." Sasuke replied coldly.

"He probably has his reasons." Sakura pointed out.

"I don't care. He's still been too long."

A loud snap and a female voice cursing in a very unfeminine way drew their attention away from their problems. They all drew their knives as a figure stumbled into sight looking extremely disgruntled. Leaves and twigs filled her hair and a rip stretched from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Who the heck are you?"

She looked up in surprise and blinked at them.

"I feel like asking the same."

"Well don't. Just tell us who you and what you're doing here."

"Tut tut. No manners at all." She said, smirking at them. Sasuke growled, and launched himself at her before the others could grab him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, then stood dumb, staring at the scene before her. No matter what Sasuke attacked the girl with, she fended him off as if he was a mere nuisance to her. And, in all fairness, he was. When he was knocked aside and winded, Sakura almost fell over herself to reach him, knocking Naruto over in the process. Confusion raged in the clearing, as Naruto lay stunned on the ground having been trampled, Sakura was suffocating Sasuke with a huge hug and Kakashi, having just turned up, was just staring at them in disbelief.

"Sakura please let Sasuke breathe, Naruto get up and someone please explain to me what's going on."

"She…" Sakura pointed at where the girl _had_ been and stopped and blinked as the space she had, until recently, occupied.

"There was a girl and she completely kicked Sasuke's butt." Naruto said helpfully, receiving a withering glare from Sasuke. Kakashi looked at him sharply.

"Did she have a black and red cloak? Purple fingernails? Was she wearing a ring?"

"No, no and no." Naruto said cheerfully. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kakashi replied, walking off.

"Quit sulking. Just 'coz I got to kick his arse and you didn't."

"I'm not sulking, and I wouldn't sulk over that anyway."

Kairi snorted.

"Yeah right." She grunted, focusing on painting only her nails and not the skin around them. "And that's the last time I'm picking off this damned stuff."

"I didn't tell you to."

"You said 'inconspicuous'. How many people out of Akatsuki do you know who wear purple nail varnish? Hmmm?"

"Fair point." Itachi sighed, rubbing his brow.

"Tired eyes?"

"Hn."

"Go to sleep then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Kairi finished her last nail and carefully put the pot back in her pack, trying not to smudge the nails she had just painstakingly painted. She glanced across at Itachi who was sitting propped against a tree and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hn."

Kairi sighed at the lack of response and crawled into the tent, rolling herself up into a blanket and settling down to sleep. Itachi watched her go out of the corner of his eye.

"Good night." He murmured to himself. He let his head fall backwards against the tree, and let himself drift into his thoughts.

Sasuke sat hunched against a tree, scowling heavily. Their _client_ had been murdered, and they hadn't even noticed or gone to look for him. Kakashi had near murdered _them_. His thoughts wandered to the strange girl. Kakashi had mentioned purple nail varnish and a ring. Didn't his brother have both of those? He frowned. Was it possible Itachi had something to do with it all? He had seen something he thought could be the Sharingan a couple of days back in the trees. It could be him and an accomplice. Though he doubted it. Itachi was more of a _solitary_ person. He sighed and hooked a blanket towards him and curled up beneath it. Things weren't going to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Story and Kairi are mine.**_

Chapter Three

"I thought you weren't going to sleep?"

Itachi cracked open an eye in irritation, not bothering to waste chakra to form the Sharingan for Kairi. His black eye surveyed her critically.

"Point being?"

"The tent's usually a lot more comfy."

Itachi shrugged, forcing himself up onto his feet and stretching. He looked down at the still-kneeling Kairi. Something flickered through the ice chips in front of him before vanishing into the depths. She rose gracefully to her feet, her chest a mere inch away from his. She was so close he could smell her. A strong but pleasant smell that reminded him of spices.

"We should move on. Kakashi won't hang about."

"Hai." She replied softly. She turned away from him and began dismantling the tent.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you leave? Akatsuki, I mean."

She twisted round to face him, her eyes thoughtful.

"It would depend."

"On what?"

"What reasons I had to leave."

"But would you?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Hmm." Kairi examined him closely as he helped her pack away their things.

"What?" He asked, looking up to meet her gaze. She shook her head, and sighed deeply.

"Nothing."

Itachi frowned slightly, but didn't push it.

"Ready to go?" He asked once all was packed away. She nodded and Itachi led the way into the trees.

"We've got to go now! It's my brother! I'm sure it is!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi. His sensei just gazed at him calmly with his one eye.

"If it is indeed your brother and a partner, which is entirely possible, then we will not be able to take them on. The members of Akatsuki know more deadly jutsus then you will learn in your life. They know forbidden techniques and will not shy away from a chance to kill you. For the safety of the three of you, we must return to Konoha before attempting to go after them."

"But that's stupid! By the time we've returned to Konoha, they'll be long gone! We must go now."

"What makes you think it's him anyway?" Kakashi asked quizzically.

"I saw the Sharingan in the shadows yesterday when we were walking."

Silence met his words as Sakura and Naruto stared at him.

"You what?!"

Itachi watched Kairi out of the corner of his eye as they walked. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts so he decided that, for a change, he wouldn't irritate her. They strode on in silence, the only sounds being their feet, the swish of their cloaks and what few animal noises there were around them. Unbeknown to Itachi, Kairi was watching him closely from behind her hair; deliberately letting it mask her face. She examined the stoic expression he wore and wondered what he was thinking. She thought about her ability and considered reading his mind to find out, but decided against it. The last thing she needed was a pissy Uchiha on her hands. Then again, he was like that most of the time. Sighing softly, she settled her pack higher on her shoulders and trudged onwards towards their HQ.

He moved forwards silently, searching for any sign of people passing here. So far they'd found nothing. No footprints, broken branches where bodies had pushed past, nothing.

"They're good." A voice said calmly from behind him. Sasuke straightened and glared irritably at his sensei.

"So what? You gonna give up?" he snapped back.

"Maybe we should. What would you do if we caught them up anyway? Would you be strong enough to fight them and kill them?"

Sasuke glared at his, midnight eyes boring into Kakashi's one uncovered eye.

"Kakashi-sensei is right Sasuke-kun. We're not strong enough to take on two members of Akatsuki." Sakura pointed out quietly. "We should just go home."

"But they'd be gone by the time more ninja went after them!" Sasuke protested angrily.

"But there'd be no more deaths. You may hate Itachi, but that doesn't give you reason enough to commit suicide by following him." Sakura said softly, laying a hand tentatively on his arm.

"I know, but…" Sasuke growled in his frustration. "It just gets to me that he can do this, then walk away unchallenged."

"I'm surprised Kakashi didn't challenge us you know." Itachi murmured thoughtfully, breaking the silence between them. Kairi glanced across at him.

"What brought that into your head?"

Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just going over it all."

"Hmmm. He wasn't around at the time was he?"

"No. I want to know where he was and why he wasn't with his client."

Kairi snorted.

"Who cares? We did our job and that's it."

"I was just wondering."

"Well don't. Lingering on past events isn't something I do. It's irritating."

Itachi smirked.

"Ah, for once it's me annoying you instead of the reverse."

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up chijin."

Itachi smirked to himself. It really was quite easy to irritate her. They moved onwards, finally exiting the trees and heading up the steep, rocky path. Another forest awaited them. This one darker, thicker, vaster. It would take them a day to cross it.

"How far do you reckon?" Kairi asked with a grin. Itachi considered it.

"Half way."

"A third."

"I get to get in your pants if you're wrong."

Kairi stared at him.

"Where did that come from?" she asked incredulously. Itachi shrugged noncommittally.

"Deal or not?"

Kairi sighed.

"I'm gonna regret it, but deal."

"Oh good." Itachi smirked. "Let's go."

"I told you." She said smugly. Itachi glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Itachi doubled the death glare but it merely bounced off her. She hummed proudly to herself as she dumped her pack on the ground and stretched.

"Last night of sharing a tent with a pissy Uchiha!" she cried out happily, twirling on the spot.

"That can work either way." Itachi snickered. Kairi shrugged.

"It could, but seeing as I'm not a moody oshiri," she grinned at him, laughing as his eyes narrowed to dangerous scarlet slits. She pulled out the rolled up tent and started putting it up.

"You gonna help or stand there glaring at me?" She asked coolly, glancing over her shoulder at him. Itachi silently fumed as she turned back to continue with the tent. He dropped his pack, turned on his heel and strode off, failing to hear Kairi's chuckle of amusement.

_**The smell of death was strong in the air. She stepped casually over the body of a Konoha ninja, examining the deep wound in his neck. Pierced jugular. She continued her walk, counting the dead. It was a competition going on between the Akatsuki teams. Who were the best killers. She smirked slightly. Childish, but fun. She came eventually to a patch of forest that had been completely destroyed. She frowned. The amount of chakra needed to destroy it was enormous. She knew of only one person who was capable of it. Her eyes widened. She scanned the ground swiftly and then broke into a run. Her black hair flew behind her as she sprinted across the crater-riddled patch of ground. Her breathing was erratic, her heart pounding, panic coiling in her chest. She couldn't see him. She passed under an arch of tree branches, stumbled and fell. She twisted to see what she fell over and her heart stopped.**_

"_**Itachi." She whispered. He lay in a pool of his blood, covered in cuts, his Sharingan fading. He wasn't looking at her, more at what was behind her. She turned and screamed. A sharp pain flooded through her chest as she found she couldn't breathe. She fought to take air into her lungs, but she couldn't. Everything was fading…**_

Kairi's eyes shot open and Itachi grunted in satisfaction, removing his hand from her nose and mouth, rolling over so his back was to the coughing Kairi. She drew in huge lungfuls of air, glaring at his back.

"Bastard." She choked out.

"You woke me up with your screaming and thrashing about." He replied coldly. Kairi finished coughing and settled back down, before noticing her blanket was missing, validating his complaint. She searched around her, but couldn't find it. She lifted herself up onto one elbow, peering over Itachi to see if she'd chucked it over there in her sleep. She had. She leant over him, tried and failed to grab hold of it.

"Do you mind?" Itachi growled.

"Not really." She snickered. She remained leaning on him, and she finally managed to hook a finger in a wrinkle of the fabric. Unfortunately for her, Itachi's patience had run out. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her down.

"You. Are irritating me."

"So kill me." She replied fiercely. Itachi smirked, a strange glint in his eyes.

"I can think of better things to do to you."

Kairi looked utterly confused.

"You what?"

That was when Itachi's lips connected with her own.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Story and Kairi are mine.**_

Chapter Four

It took Kairi a while to work out what was happening.

_Itachi. Is kissing. Me. _She blinked and shoved him away. The kiss broke, but he remained on top of her.

"What is wrong you?! Are you on Viagra or something?!" she hissed. Itachi grinned in his self-assured way.

"Maybe."

Kairi glared at him.

"Get off of me." She growled through gritted teeth. Itachi lowered his lips to her ear and whispered,

"Make me."

Kairi let her chakra bleed into her eyes, the Sharingan forming, warning.

"Now. Itachi."

Ignoring her, he began to kiss and bite her neck. Pausing, he hissed in her ear,

"Let me guess, you plan to blast me off you using a jutsu? So how do you plan to do that with no hands?"

Kairi started at that, and found that he was pinning her wrists down well away from the both of them. Itachi lifted his head and watched her Sharingan spinning as her anger grew.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry." He stated coolly, matching scarlet eyes roving over her face. He felt her tense beneath him and he tightened his grip. Kairi thrashed beneath him, fighting him. She managed to wrench her arms from his grasp, throw him off and flee the tent, grabbing her sandals on the way out. Itachi lay on his back chuckling.

"Time for a hunt." He growled.

Kairi fled through the trees, not caring where she ended up as long as she was away from Itachi. She sprang into a tree and nimbly leapt from branch to branch until she reached the top. Once there, she settled herself on a branch to think things over. Itachi had… kissed her. She sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, wrapping her arms around herself. She could feel an altogether quite pleasant burning sensation on her neck where Itachi had bitten and kissed her. She touched the spots gently. She would no doubt have some hickeys to hide when the morning came.

"Damn him and what he does to me." She whispered, shutting her eyes.

"Kairi." His voice floated to her ears, relaxing, soothing. Her eyes snapped open.

"Kuso." She hissed, moving. She fled through the treetops, substituting herself with branches every now and again, but the further she fled; the more Itachi seemed to gain on her. A shurikan sliced through the branch she had lighted on, and she went crashing down through the lower branches to land as a crumpled heap on the solid ground. All air knocked out of her, she succumbed to the waiting darkness that welcomed her.

Pain. That was the first thing that she felt. Keeping her eyes closed, she noted that she'd most probably broken several ribs. That and she'd have several incredible bruises from the fall from the tree.

"Wake up migoto." A voice purred beside her. "Open your eyes joji."

"Don't call me that." Kairi growled, but ruined the effect by breaking into a coughing fit. Itachi laughed softly. The menace in that one noise was enough to make her cringe.

"I'll call you what I want, beppin." Itachi hissed, leaning towards her, making her shuffle away. He quite happily herded her across the clearing. Her eyes stayed locked with his and consequently, she didn't notice the tree until she was pinned against it. As Itachi advanced towards her again, her Sharingan flared into life, starting to spin.

"Come now Kairi, surely you don't feel threatened by me?" Itachi asked in mock surprise, moving ever closer to her. As she went to form a hand seal, he bounded forward and seized her hands, forcing them to the ground. He crouched over her legs, and leaned towards her.

"You will fear me in the end." He growled

"You're insane." Kairi retorted, lifting her chin in proud defiance.

"Maybe a little." Itachi purred, kissing her neck again. His fingers closed tighter over her twisting hands, holding them firmly in place. As she opened her mouth to swear at him, he moved his head and pressed his lips to her again, sliding his tongue swiftly into her mouth.

_Bite his tongue, bite his tongue! _The voice in her head sang out happily.

_Shut up. _She retorted back.

_You're arguing with yourself. _The little voice snickered. Kairi shut out the annoying voice, which sounded strangely like her brother, and returned to the situation at hand. Itachi had returned to biting her neck, and had decided to try and rid her of her shirt. Kairi took the opportunity to try and wrench her hands free.

"Nuh uh." Itachi purred, using both hands to pin hers down again. "Be an **otonashii shoujo."**

**Kairi hissed at him, her Sharingan flaring up again. Itachi purred at her again, enjoying watching her anger grow.**

**"How much do you hate me?" he whispered, leaning towards her.**

**"Enough to murder you ten times over." Came the growled reply.**

**"How comes you aren't killing me then?"**

**Kairi couldn't answer the question. She didn't know why she wasn't trying to kill him, why she hadn't fought harder, freed herself and killed him. While she was musing her thoughts, Itachi leaned forwards and kissed her again, gentler this time, stroking his tongue across her lips. **Her mouth opened as his tongue ran over her lips, and he pushed past her lips. The kiss swiftly grew, as she fought him for dominance. One of his hands closed on the back of her neck, holding her in place, and the other slid under her shirt, feeling its way along. Noting her arms were now free, Kairi placed them round Itachi's neck, sliding her fingers in his hair; combing it through as their kiss continued. A sudden thought clicked in her head.

_I'm kissing him. Again. Since when did I become a willing participant in this?_

_When you gave in to his kiss and returned it. _The smug voice in the back of her head snickered again.

_Oh shut up. _She said once again. _He tastes so good though…_

Her thoughts drew back to Itachi's wandering hand as he caressed the flesh beneath her shirt, working his way higher, over her toned stomach. She whimpered in pain as the flowering bruises were pressed upon. As his fingers worked higher, she moaned into his kiss, and he pulled away with a smirk. Kairi leaned against the tree, her breath coming faster than before, her eyes half-lidded.

"Migoto." Itachi whispered, his voice husky to their ears.

"Ero bastard." She replied breathlessly.

Itachi smirked again.

"I try." He chuckled. He shifted his position, moving backwards slightly, kneeling. Kairi whined at the loss of contact, following him, pressing herself against his chest. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want this?"

"Aren't I allowed to change my mind?" Kairi asked, pouting. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, and once again Kairi found herself pinned to the ground, face down this time. Her breath hitched again as she felt Itachi shift above and behind her. She felt a burst of chakra and clothes were in the past. She drew in a sharp breath as the cool air brushed her heated skin. She jumped as Itachi's fingers trailed her hip, anxiety creeping into the edges of her mind.

"Shh joji." Itachi purred, trailing his fingers across her skin until she was purring too. He let her move onto her back, facing him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, tongues brushing and dancing together. She gasped as he pressed against her.

"Hush beppin." He purred. "A little pain, then pleasure."

Kairi's head fell back as she moaned and everything blurred.

"Admit it. You're a sadistic bastard." Kairi bounced alongside Itachi, grinning widely. He shot her a sideways glance but didn't answer straight away.

"I have my moments." He said slowly.

Kairi snorted.

"Moments my arse."

Itachi merely smirked at her reply. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You really do have a one track mind don't you?"

"We're almost there." Itachi replied, pushing the grin off his face in favour of his usual stoic expression. Sighing, Kairi calmed herself down and adjusted her hair.

"It did amuse me though." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"What did?"

"The look on your face when I caught you."

Kairi glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"If you say so." Itachi snickered, walking past her. Fuming silently, Kairi followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Story and Kairi are mine.**_

Chapter Five

"…Said victim was disposed of swiftly." Itachi's face remained blank as he reported back to Leader. Kairi stood beside him, trying to stop herself from looking bored.

"Any other… incidents?" Leader asked in a would-be-casual manner, examining his nails.

"No." Itachi replied in the same manner. Kairi winced internally.

_Make it obvious why don't you…_ She thought to herself.

"Hmm. I might be pairing you two together more often." He said thoughtfully, ignoring the look of mortification on Kairi's face, which swiftly vanished back behind the mask she was so used to wearing in front of others.

"Anyway, you're dismissed."

Kairi was the first out of the door, Itachi following at a more leisurely pace. When out of earshot, Itachi grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him.

"Don't expect me to be so easy on you next time." He purred at her. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Who said there'd be a next time?" she pulled out of his grip and sauntered off.

"Oh there will be, I promise you that." Itachi murmured, watching her leave, before he headed for his room.

Kairi collapsed on her bed after shedding her pack and cloak.

"Ugh." She groaned, relaxing. She toed off her sandals and kicked them onto the floor, moving to curl up beneath her covers.

"Warm." She mewed, snuggling up in the softness. As a second thought, she formed a seal and threw it at the door, effectively locking it. Curling back up, she allowed sleep to take her over.

_**He stood over her, chin high, oozing dominance. She remained where she was, kneeling before him.**_

**Obedience. **_**She thought to herself. **_**He likes obedience.**

"_**Kairi." He purred. "I…"**_

Her eyes snapped open and she scowled. She knew who that person in her dream was.

"Bastard." She growled. She rolled onto her side and sighed. "'Tachi-kun." She whispered softly to herself.

Itachi stretched himself out on his bed and let his Sharingan fade. He placed his hands behind his head and gazed steadily at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered to what had passed between him and Kairi during their mission.

_It's stupid. _He thought. _We're related._

_But not very closely. As far as blood goes you're not related. You only share a name._

_Oh shut up. _Itachi told his head voice irritably. The last thing he needed was to correct himself on such small matters as blood.

_But it's not a small matter. She's a Uchiha as much as Sasuke and I are._

Itachi sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. These thoughts depressed him. Almost as much as his younger brother depressed him. A wry smile graced his lips. How pissed off Sasuke would be when he discovered that he had had something to do with the murder. He snickered softly. As if he didn't hate him enough. Slightly more cheerful, he let his eyes close and sleep claim him.

Kairi stared blankly at the picture on his bedside cabinet. An 8 year old her laughed back at her, her arms wrapped around her older brother. She sighed deeply and rolled back onto her back. How fast things had changed.

_Start flashback_

"_Shisuta!"_

_She looked up from her packing, to see her aniki leaning in the doorway._

"_Nani? I'm busy?"_

_He grinned at her._

"_You're always busy Kairi-baka."_

_She shrugged, turning her back on him._

"_Going on a mission?"_

"_No." She replied calmly._

_She could sense her brother's confusion, even with her back to him._

"_Then why are you packing? Kairi?" Receiving no answer, he crossed the space between them and turned her to face him._

"_I'm leaving." She stated calmly, her gaze locking with his. She saw the shock filter through his eyes._

"_Nani?! Naze?!"_

"_Because I must. I'm being suffocated in this house, Taro."_

"_Because of chichioya? I'll talk to him."_

_She shook her head._

"_It's no use. You know what he's like. He'll forbid me leave this house."_

"_But you don't have to leave! Get your own apartment, fine. But leave the village?!"_

"_Taro." She murmured softly. "I don't wish to leave either, but he has left me no choice. I must go." She removed his hand from her arm, slung her pack over her shoulder and strode for the door._

"_Saraba, aniki." She whispered, pausing momentarily at the door, before stepping outside, into the cold dark._

_End flashback_

Feeling the goosebumps flood her skin, she bit back the urge to cry. She reached to her left and hit the button on her stereo. She let her thoughts wander as the song flooded her mind.

_**I can't really explain it,  
I haven't got the words  
It's a feeling that you can't control  
I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are  
And at the same time something makes you whole  
It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear**_

And then I feel a change  
Like a fire deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide  
And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird  
Like electricity, electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free I'm free

It's a bit like being angry,  
it's a bit like being scared  
Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell  
It's like when you've been crying  
And you're empty and you're full  
I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell  
It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
But the music is impossible, impossible to hear

_**  
But then I feel it move me  
Like a burning deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide  
And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird  
Like electricity, electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free I'm free  
Electricity, sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free  
I'm free. Free I'm free.**_

"'Tachi." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She rolled from her bed, landing on her feet. She barely paused to pull on her sandals as she unsealed the door and hurried down the corridor, praying no one would see her.

The insistent tapping dragged Itachi from a deep, peaceful sleep. Delicately irked, he dragged himself from his bed, his red eyes smouldering. Wrenching open the door, he was shocked to have a sobbing Kairi fall against him. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, stopping her falling. He stiffened, unsure what to do as she sobbed into his shoulder. He noticed the door was still open, so he manoeuvered Kairi out of the way and kicked it shut. He hugged her closer, feeling her dig deeper into his shoulder, her tears seeping through the material of his shirt. He wanted to make a comment about the dampness, but decided against it. He guided her over towards the bed, with her still attached to his shoulder. He sat himself down and she curled up on his lap, sniffling gently. Itachi shifted her into a more comfortable position, and rested his cheek on her head. Being needed like this brought back memories. Memories that he thought he had forgotten.

_Start flashback_

"_Aniki!" Sasuke sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned to see his otouto in hovering in the doorway. He sighed deeply._

"_What have you done this time, otouto-baka?"_

_Sasuke extended an arm, bruised and grazed up to his elbow. He sighed again and beckoned for Sasuke to show him closer. He trotted over and extended his arm for inspection again._

"_It's fine." He said calmly, turning back to his report._

"_Aniki." Sasuke whimpered, eyes welling with tears again. Rolling his eyes, he scooped him onto his lap and hugged him._

"_Do you want me to cut it off?" He asked calmly._

"_N-no…" Sasuke replied, wide-eyed. _

"_Exactly." He chuckled. "Stop whining."_

_He grinned as Sasuke stuck out his bottom lip and pouted._

"_Otouto-baka."_

"_Aniki-a__samashii."_

_He chuckled quietly. _

"_Sasuke." He murmured, holding the little boy close to his chest._

_End flashback_

Drawing himself from his thoughts, he noticed with wry amusement that Kairi had stopped crying and only let loose the odd little hiccup every once in a while.

"Want to tell me what the tears are for before I get pissy about a good shirt being ruined?"

Kairi let out another little hiccup, glancing up at him through her hair. A single tear clung to her eyelashes, mirroring the colour of her eyes; drawing him in. He lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers, a fleeting kiss. Her lips parted slightly, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Kai…" he whispered. Her finger landed gently on his lips, hushing him. Her blue eyes locked with his scarlet ones.

"Don't leave me alone again." she whispered, her eyes pleading.

He was taken aback slightly by that. Her finger slid from his lips, trailing lightly down his throat and over his chest. Silently, he gathered her back into his arms.

"Main." He whispered possessively in her ear. He felt her smile against his shoulder and couldn't help grinning himself.

"Kairi!"

"Hnn?" came the sleepy reply.

"Are you going to get up or just lay there all day?"

"Lay here all day." She mumbled into her pillow. She hissed and curled into a defensive ball as the covers were stripped off her and the cool air hit her bare skin. She mewled at Itachi who was watching her with a mix of amusement and irritation in his eyes.

"Up. Get washed." He sighed, throwing a towel at her. She groaned and used the towel to cover her eyes and block out the light. She yelped as Itachi picked her up, carried her briskly into the bathroom, whisked the towel off her face, and dumped her under the shower spray.

"'Tachi!" she whined.

"Get washed." He repeated. Kairi scowled, rising to her feet and grabbing up the shampoo.

_Damned bastard. _She thought irritably, beginning to wash her hair.

"I still don't understand why you had to get me up so early." Kairi grouched, as she walked beside Itachi. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.

"I mean, it's not like we even have to _do_ anything today."

"We are going to get breakfast, then train." Itachi growled, for what he swore was the fifth time in a row.

"I don't care!" she whined. "It's not _that _important. It could have waited til later."

"If I got you up later to train, you would complain, saying that it was much to late to start training, why didn't I get you up earlier. So either way you're gonna complain."

"Point being?" Kairi said defensively.

"Point being, if you want to be able to walk for the next month, you'd better stop complaining." Itachi growled, turning on her and pinning her to the wall.

"Me? Complain? Banish the thought." She purred at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but he released her. He turned and headed for the dining hall once more, with her hurrying beside him.

"'Tachi-kun! Do you have to hurry so much?"

"You should be able to keep up."

"Hai, but I'm still stiff. You weren't exactly easy on me last night."

"Believe me, that _was_ me going easy on you."

"Gomennasai, I forgot you were a sadistic bastard."

Itachi sighed.

"We've been through this before. I'm not a sadist."

"You are! You enjoy it when I'm hurting! That's sadism!"

"But you enjoy it when I hurt you. That's masochism."

"Point being? If I wasn't a masochist, I would have murdered you by now."

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"You started it."

"Actually you did."

"Point being?"

"Kairi. Shut up."

"Fine."

They continued in silence, Itachi fuming and Kairi bouncing along with a smug sense of superiority. Itachi shouldered past Kairi and entered the dining hall first. Rolling her eyes, Kairi followed. She scanned the members sitting at the tables, quickly spotting Hidan and Kakuzu arguing at a nearby table, Tobi ignoring another of Deidara's speeches on how he shouldn't be so over-confident and Kisame sitting at a table reading a scroll. She slid past Itachi who had been dragged into Hidan and Kakuzu's latest argument and headed for Kisame. She flopped down into a seat opposite him and pinched a piece of toast from his plate. Kisame gave her an irritated look over the scroll before continuing reading.

"I swear you only sit with me because I let you get away with stealing my breakfast."

"Pretty much." Kairi answered around a mouthful of said breakfast.

"How'd you and Itachi get on on your mission?"

"He's a bastard."

Kisame looked vaguely amused.

"That would explain the bite marks on your neck then."

Kairi shrugged, helping herself to another piece of toast. Itachi chose to arrive at that moment with a pot of tea, two cups, a plate of toast, and a pot of butter and jam. He dumped them on the table and took his seat, muttering under his breath about 'bastards', 'always arguing' and 'dragging me into their stupid argument'.

"Good morning to you too." Kisame murmured dryly. Itachi glared at him before turning on his breakfast. Kairi took one of the cups he'd brought with him and poured herself some tea.

"So what are you two planning on doing with yourselves today?" Kisame asked, setting his scroll aside.

"Training." Itachi replied emotionlessly, not looking at him. Kairi ignored them both, cradling her cup in her hands, gazing into the distance, their conversation becoming a gentle hum in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Story and Kairi are mine.**_

Chapter Six

"Kairi? Kairi!"

She snapped from her daydream to see a laughing Kisame and an extremely irritated Itachi.

"Hai?" she said innocently.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?"

She considered it for a moment.

"No." She admitted finally. Itachi growled in frustration. Chuckling, Kisame rose to his feet.

"Have fun. Don't kill each other in my absence." He turned and left them alone. Itachi glaring, Kairi finishing off her, now cold, tea.

"Let's go." Itachi growled, rising to his feet.

"Hmm." Kairi sighed, following suit. She pushed her hair back from her eyes and followed Itachi along the corridors towards the training grounds. Her mind wandered again as she walked, much to Itachi's irritation when he tried to ask her a question.

"I give up." He snapped, storming off, letting Kairi follow at her own pace. She sighed deeply, and quickened her pace slightly.

"Men…" she muttered.

"He just overreacts the whole time." She complained, sprawled across the bed. Deidara just grinned.

"It was funny at first, but now he's just a pain in the arse."

"That's Itachi for you." Deidara replied with a shrug. Kairi rolled onto her back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmph." She muttered, sulking. Deidara perched beside her.

"In my opinion you should get the hell out of my room, go find him, and tell him what a jerk he is."

Kairi eyed him critically.

"But that's your personal opinion."

Deidara shrugged again.

"Take it or leave it. Just get the hell out before I assign you a cause of death."

"Death by explosion?" Kairi snickered, leaping to her feet and hurrying out before he could retaliate.

"Quit sulking."

"What the heck do you want?"

"Oh that's nice. I come to find you, as no one has seen you all day, out of the pure goodness of my heart, and all I get is 'what do you want?'!"

Itachi snorted.

"The day your heart is pure and good will be the day my brother falls in love with me."

"That can be arranged."

"Piss off."

"Make me."

For the second time in one day, Kairi found herself pinned to the wall. She pressed her hips forwards, grinding against Itachi, smirking slightly.

"You're pushing your luck." He growled.

"I know what I'm pushing, and it ain't my luck." Came the smug reply.

"Beppin." Itachi purred, leaning low to nip at her neck. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, and the dangerous gleam in them made her immediately regret her decision to annoy him.

_Kami help me…_ She begged mentally, before Itachi dragged her away.

_Note to self: don't mess with Itachi when he's in a bad mood._ Kairi watched him nervously as he just stood and watched her, his expression blank.

_Do something! _She mentally screamed at him. His cool gaze was unnerving her. However, the backhand slap that he dealt her caught her off guard. She gasped as she was thrown off balance and fell backwards onto the hard floor. She moved backwards as he moved towards her.

"How familiar this seems." Itachi mused, a small amount of amusement seeping into his otherwise emotionless voice. He herded her across the floor until she was pinned with her back flat against the wall. She froze, her eyes fixed on Itachi as he moved steadily closer. The bitter taste of fear rose, unbidden, inside her. Steadying herself mentally, she threw herself to the left and scrambled to get away.

_Too slow!_ She cried in her head as she felt his hands close on her, pulling her back and pinning her to the ground.

"Orokashii. Shoujo." Itachi growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let me go!" Kairi screamed, writhing beneath him; trying to get her hands free, form a jutsu, anything if it would get him off and away from her. However it seemed the more she fought, the harder and more painful it was to get away. Finally she lay limp beneath him, giving in to his iron grip.

"Shukun." She whispered, swallowing hard. Itachi purred in her ear.

"Dorei." He replied. He stood, dragging her to her feet by her hair. She cried out as fire leapt across her scalp and she hastily pushed herself onto her feet, trying to escape the pain. She met Itachi's eyes and couldn't look away. The desire to hurt, to cause pain was clearly embedded there. She swallowed. Hard. What he had done to her over the last two days was nothing compared with what she would encounter today.

Pain. Pain in all its different forms assaulted her nerves, travelled her body and collided in her brain. She had no clear memory of the time that had passed. She had no idea how long had passed. She was only aware of her screaming, crying, begging to be released and the pain. Now in this short reprieve, she could almost think clearly. She had no idea where Itachi was; he had long since blindfolded her and she couldn't hear him. The smell of sex, blood and sweat filled the room; filled her nose. She shifted ever so slightly in the bonds that stopped her from discovering how badly she was actually hurt. With her arms secured high above her, she was forced to stand on the balls of her feet to save her arms. Now fire was flaring across her feet and no matter how she stood she couldn't take the weight off them. She let her head drop so her chin rested on her chest. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Her throat was sore and dry, and rasped every time she tried to speak. She closed her eyes beneath the material that bound them and tried to ignore the fire along her back, the stinging on her legs and general aching and complaining of her body. She had long since given up feeling individual things, and now it just blurred. Her brain seemed to be throwing itself against the insides of her skull, thumping continuously against the sides. She vaguely registered footsteps approaching her and tensed, expecting more whiplashes or knife gashes to join the others. She flinched when cool fingers rested gently on her burning skin. They slid up her arms and to the ropes that held her up. The knots were undone, and she nearly collapsed, but a strong arm wrapped around her, lifting her up. She was carried a short distance, then laid down on what she guessed was a bed. She had barely been set down and her blindfold been removed, when everything slid away and she fell into unconsciousness.

Itachi examined the unconscious Kairi before him. He'd gone too far this time. Much too far. He'd pushed her past her limit and further still. He picked up the bowl of warm water and the cloth and set about cleaning the wounds he'd inflicted in his lust. He sighed. She was right. He was a sadistic bastard. He ran a finger gently over her cheek. If he'd broken her, he'd never forgive himself.

The light hit her eyes and made her whimper. She turned her head away, trying to escape the blinding white. She rolled onto her side and coughed. Her dry throat cracked and complained. A strong arm wrapped around her and lifted her upwards into a sitting position. A cup was pressed to her lips and a cool trickle of liquid entered her mouth. She accepted it gratefully, the water moistening her dry mouth and throat. She leant against the figure supporting her as she finished off the drink.

"'Tachi-kun." She whispered.

"Hush koi. Go back to sleep. You're healing."

Kairi barely registered the words before sliding into a deep sleep. Itachi watched her with a half-smile. She was so beautiful. He settled her back down and returned to his brooding.

_**"Itachi?" she called, gazing around her. "Itachi?!" she called louder upon receiving no reply. She hurried through the never-ending maze of passages, calling for him. A faint noise attracted her attention and she moved towards it. She heard his voice and broke into a run.**_

"_**Itachi!" she called again. She burst through a door and screamed. Then she was falling… falling…**_

"Kairi! Kairi wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and lighted upon Itachi's face. She threw herself at him, bursting into tears. He froze once again before responding and holding her to him. He moved onto his back, letting her lie against him and sob into his shoulder.

"Hush migoto." He murmured gently, running his hand gently down her back, mindful of the wounds there. He repeated the stroke, petting her lightly.

"Beppin." He whispered in her ear. "Hush now koi. It was a dream."

She slowly stilled in his arms, her breathing steadying and levelling out. He glanced down and watched her sleeping. She looked peaceful now, her fears soothed. His heart leapt in his chest, warming as he gazed upon her sleeping face.

"So beautiful." He whispered. "But would you be mine forever?" He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, settling down.

"Yes." Came a quiet whisper. Itachi's eyes snapped back open. Kairi was watching him, amusement in her ice orbs.

"After all that I did to you?"

"After all that you did to me." She replied softly, her eyes warm, her smile gentle. Itachi let his head drop back onto the pillow, momentarily stunned. He heard Kairi chuckle and press a kiss to his throat.

"Main." She whispered in the same possessive manner he'd used. Itachi chuckled as well despite himself. He flipped her onto her back and purred at her.

"I think it's the other way around."

Kairi nipped at his throat.

"Don't count on it."

"Mmm. I'm sure we can come to some agreement." Itachi said thoughtfully, pressing against her.

"I'm sure we can." Kairi whispered in reply as he took her lips in a gentle kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Story and Kairi are mine.**_

Chapter Seven

"Stay still!"

"I'm trying, but you keep poking the damned brush in my eye!"

"I wouldn't if you stopped moving! And stop being such a baby."

Itachi snorted in reply, closing his eyes again to allow her finish applying the make-up she had insisted he wore. Kairi grinned and finished off swiftly.

"There. Finished. Open your eyes."

Itachi opened his eyes and eyed her warily. He picked up a mirror and blinked. It didn't look half bad. He noticed Kairi grinning and raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" She asked, her grin never faltering. He shrugged in reply and stood up, ignoring her chuckle. He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He had to admit, her taste in clothes was unmatchable. A black shirt and black leather pants hugged him and defined his muscular build. As he looked at himself, she moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He examined her in the mirror too. She sported a black and red dress with a black corset. Knee-high boots raised her more to his level.

"Migoto." He purred.

"Rippa." She replied. He grinned and she returned it.

"We should go." His voice was indifferent and he made no attempt to move.

"We should." Came the cool reply. They stood there for a few more minutes, waiting for the other to move.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"I know." Kairi sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't want to go?"

"It means they'll find out about us." Kairi groaned. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"And they didn't know already?"

Kairi slapped his arm.

"It will confirm it."

"Hmm. Worried?"

"Yes."

Itachi turned around and pulled her against him. She purred in delight and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Stop worrying. It's not like anyone's going to murder you."

"Well…"

"They're not." Itachi cut in. His eyes gleamed slightly. "They wouldn't be alive for more than a second if I thought they would hurt you."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Kairi cooed, laughing at the blank look on his face. She slid out of his arms and headed for the door. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Coming?" she asked calmly.

"Not quite yet." Itachi purred, following her. Kairi grinned, but said nothing.

People parted as they entered the great hall. Kairi slid a tiny bit closer to Itachi as he led them through the crowd towards the other Akatsuki members. They stood in a far corner, away from the main 'party'. They watched with bored interest as Itachi and Kairi approached.

"So the rumours flying around _are_ true." Deidara purred in amusement.

"What of it." Itachi growled in reply. His very manner dared Deidara to make a wrong move. Luckily, Deidara decided to ignore the silent challenge and returned to his conversation/argument with Tobi. Kairi breathed a silent sigh of relief. Two down, just the rest of them to go. By the time she returned to the present, Hidan and Kakuzu had buggered off, along with the others. Only Kisame remained, looking rather amused.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Kairi murmured. Itachi offered a small smile, before returning serious as they heard voices yelling. Tobi appeared from somewhere behind them.

"Konoha ninjas." Was all he said before vanishing again. Itachi growled, grabbing Kairi's arm and dragging her out of the hall.

They moved silently through the trees, watching out for any enemies. Kairi saw Itachi a little way ahead of her and sped up to catch up with him. He glanced at her, his eyes telling her to go careful. She nodded in silent recognition, then they heard the noise of the battle. They reached the end of the trees and stepped out onto the top of a bare, rocky cliff. Below them ninja clashed with ninja, jutsus were being used left, right and centre, screams of agony and shouted orders filled the air.

"Let's go." Kisame growled, unsheathing his sword. The others nodded their consent and headed for the battle.

"Kairi."

She turned to face Itachi.

"Hai?"

He stepped towards her and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. "Be careful koi."

She smiled at him.

"I always am."

The smell of death was strong in the air as she stepped casually over the body of a Konoha ninja, examining the deep wound in his neck. Pierced jugular. She continued her walk, counting the dead. It was a competition going on between the Akatsuki teams. Who were the best killers. She smirked slightly. Childish, but fun. She stepped over more dead; ninjas from Konoha and from the villages that were allied to Akatsuki. She came eventually to a patch of forest that had been completely destroyed. She frowned. The amount of chakra needed to destroy it was enormous. She knew of only one person who was capable of it. Her eyes widened. She scanned the ground swiftly and then broke into a run. Her black hair flew behind her as she sprinted across the crater-riddled patch of ground. Her breathing was erratic, her heart pounding, panic coiling in her chest. Of all the pain he had inflicted upon her, this was by far the worst. She could taste her fear; sickly sweet. She still couldn't see him. She passed under an arch formed by overhanging tree branches, stumbled and fell. She twisted to see what she fell over and her heart stopped.

"Itachi." She whispered. He lay in a pool of his blood, covered in cuts, his Sharingan fading. He wasn't looking at her, more at what was behind her. She turned and froze. A miniature Itachi stood before her.

"Sasuke…" she breathed. His red eyes lighted upon her, as he raised a hand. The silver blade of a kunai gleamed in the dim light. She couldn't move. She saw him throw the swift blade at her, but she could do nothing about it. A sharp pain flooded through her chest as she found she couldn't breathe. She fought to take air into her lungs, but she couldn't. Glancing down, she could see the handle of the knife protruding from her chest. As she studied it, another thudded into her to rest beside its brother.

_I'm dieing. _She managed to register in her mind. She crumpled to the ground and managed to notice she was lying beside Itachi. _What a site we must be…_ She thought slowly.

"Daisuki desu."

She heard whispered softly from beside her.

"Dai…suki desu, koi." She managed to reply, a single tear finding its way down her cheek. Thoughts were coming slower now. Mist draped itself over her eyes, and the sounds around her faded like someone had turned the volume down. She let her eyes close as the cold engulfed her. Everything was fading…


End file.
